


Changes

by Puffpuffpuffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, no beta we die like snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffpuffpuffs/pseuds/Puffpuffpuffs
Summary: “The boy whipped around, wand pointing at Voldemort and channeling all of his fear, anger and hurt into two forbidden words.”Au where Draco Malfoy was a little more smarter and scared, and knew more than people thought.Now cross posted on Wattpad (under @Hufflepuff1245) and Fanfiction.com (under Puffpuffpuffs)
Kudos: 18





	Changes

“Draco, come.” His mother called out from the other side. 

The boy could feel the eyes staring him down, watching his every move.

Hesitantly, the platinum blonde took a step forward.

The crowd in front of him parted, as if he were violent flames threatening them. His mother smiled, not one of happiness, but one of exhaustion and reassurance. Draco’s eyes flickered to the side where his so called nemesis was held by the half ~~breed~~ giant, dead.  
 ~~( _Dead_. The voice in the back of his mind provided. _He’s dead because of you._ )~~

Draco shuddered, gulping nervously. Once he was in front of the side he was on, he could see Voldemort grin,  
“Ah, well done Draco.” The Dark Lord praised, once the boy stood before him. Faintly, Draco could hear the sneers and quiet murmurs behind him from those he wished he could have considered friends.

Then all of a sudden, the noseless man leaned forward and _hugged_ him.

It wasn’t warm or comforting like the ones he had received in the past, quite the opposite in fact. 

The Dark Lord was cold and boney, the embrace absolutely terrifying him and causing him to stiffen.

It made sense, he was dead only a couple years ago, and Draco had overheard his godfather and the now dead ( ~~ _hisfaulthisfaulthisfault_~~ ) headmaster discuss about something called a horcrux. The boy almost regretted sneaking into the restricted section of the library that night, knowing that he couldn’t tell anyone about it, almost. He knew that Nagini was definitely the Dark Lord’s horcrux, and with her alive, so would he.

Although Draco himself was uncomfortable about the hug, the permanent mark of his left forearm squirmed in delight underneath his skin, as if it were its own being. The platinum blonde bit the inside of his lip, refraining from shuddering in front of everyone and lose his composure.

Once the unnerving and uncomfortable arms had unraveled from around his body, Draco made a beeline towards his parents. His mother hastily pocketed her wand and reached out towards him, hands gripping him a tight, secure embrace. He rested his head on his mother’s shoulder, reassuring her that he was safe. He slowly wrapped his arms around the small of her back, hugging her back.

The platinum blonde looked down at the ground, silently apologising to the black and white haired woman as she slowly untangled her long arms from around her son. Despite being released, he didn’t turn to face the army of students, teachers and other adults. Faintly behind him, he could hear Voldemort dauntingly ask who else would join the dark side. Carefully, his pale hand inched towards where his mother’s wand resided in her right pocket.

The boy let his mind drift to the questions he’d asked himself over the holidays, stuck in the manor. He wondered what would happened if he were to just, grab his mother’s wand with no hesitation and fire a curse at the Dark Lord? It wouldn’t work, he would be able to be revived due to his snake. What would happen if he were to fire one at Nagini then? The platinum blonde mentally berated himself, hand pausing. He wasn’t a hero. He wasn’t _good_. He wasn’t brave. But despite that, he still wondered.

The boy went to retract his hand subtly until he heard a series of laughter.

Draco slowly turned his head as much as he could without moving his body and still be able to see, only to watch as Neville Longbottom limp forward.

The Dark Lord laughed and insulted the boy about things that he could not control in front of everyone.

A pang of guilt hit the platinum blonde, recognising that he used to do The same thing to the poor brunette and countless others. He turned and looked down at the rubble beneath his feet momentarily, ashamed of his past actions, before twisting his head slightly so he could just see the crowd on the other side of the battlefield without turning his body.

Neville straightened up, staring directly at the Dark Lord,  
“I’d like to say something. Doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone. People die everyday - friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us! In here.” Neville tapped his hand against his chest, above where his heart would be. Draco tuned out a bit until he heard the usually quiet boy’s voice raise at the dark lord. Of all people he chose to yell at, of course it was at the man who raged this war. Stupid Gryffindor... “They didn’t die in vain! But you will! ‘Cause you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us! For all of us! It’s not over!”

Draco’s heart skipped a beat at the speech. Numbly, he could feel his fingers wrap around the wand and and begin to pull it out whilst everyone was distracted. He looked once more at the limp figure of Harry Potter’s corpse in the ~~hal~~ Hagrid’s arms. As the hundreds of death eaters began to laugh with their dark lord, Draco knew what his fate would have in store for the reckless action he was about to do.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, the boy whipped around toward face where Voldemort and Nagini stood, channeling all of his fear, anger and hurt into two words. No one noticed until it was too late, the spell already spilled from his lips,  
“AVADA KEDAVRA!” 

Time seemed to slow, people from both sides turning to look at the boy who dared to defy the Dark Lord.

Blinding green light flooded his vison as the platinum blonde collapsed on the floor due to the force of the curse that erupted from his mother’s wand.

A cacophony of curses were almost immediately sent flying towards him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see ~~Pot~~ Harry roll out of Hagrid’s arms and the crowd of people who defied the dark lord gape in shock, whether it be because of his action or Harry’s sudden resurrection. 

And so, Draco Lucius Malfoy softly smiled as the light of multiple curses wizzed over his head and closed his eyes.


End file.
